


The Doctor is Out

by ahunmaster



Series: Western AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Attempt at Humor, Caught, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, F!Red Alert, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Mild Language, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Size Difference, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika doesn't really care; she just wants to take Red Alert in her store this very moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor is Out

 

To hell with anyone who came to visit.  It was late at night already, who in their right minds would come to bother the young woman who ran the pharmaceutical store at this hour?

 

So that was what gave a very giddy Strika (a strong drink from the bar, courtesy of Megatron's woman) the thought to walk right in there, kiss the fuck out of Red Alert, and just about threw her onto the counter before diving under her skirt to eat her out like a dying man in the desert.

 

Red's whimpers and squeals only encouraged her on as Red's underwear disappeared behind the counter somewhere and a hand was pushed down her own pants to rub at her hot and needy parts.

 

"Fuck, you taste so damn good."

 

Red Alert's hands suddenly found their way into her hair, her hat having fallen off from Red's flailing legs that were now clamped around her shoulders, to press her in deeper.

 

"Heh heh... Oh, you want me to make you cum?  Make you wet yourself on this counter where the customers come to ask you for help every day?"

 

"MMMM!!!!"

 

"Yes you do... And if you let me eat you out good, I'll take you upstairs and-"

 

"Miss Red Alert, my dear, do you happen to have any copper and iodine?  I need some more supplies for some medicine and Shockwave still hasn't-"

 

Knock Out and Strika and Red Alert ended up staring at each other as the doctor quickly realized why the store looked rather... closed at the moment.

 

"...Oh."

 

Red let out a squeal and buried her hands into her face.

 

"... Do you mind?"

 

"I'll just... come back later."

 

He quickly closed the door behind him, leaving Strika angry and very needy as she felt Red pull away to climb back behind the counter.

 

Damn it... and she had a whole plan for her sweetheart tonight.

 

Strika was gonna make Knock Out pay for this... whether by kicking his ass or keeping him from fucking Breakdown and Sally, she was going to make him pay.

 

END


End file.
